


Love

by crescent_gaia



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora hates the spells put on her and Maleficent comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trialia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/gifts).



> Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate! Please enjoy. :)

It had been two years since Aurora was crowned queen of both realms and Phillip became her consort. She had been able to forge alliances with other kingdoms, even those who came from far away, and she knew why. Even the most arrogant ruler came to her side and pledged an alliance and she hated it. She hated all of the spells woven around her, like her destiny foretold, and so she was riding to the Moors. As soon as she crossed over the border, the fairies flew to be around her but she shooed them away. She noticed one fly up high as she rode her horse to an open area.

Maleficent was high up on a mountain with Diaval keeping her company in his raven form. She raised an eyebrow when the little fairy came up but held open her palm so the fairy could rest and get their breath. “You’re a brave little one for coming so high. What is wrong?”

The fairy took a deep breath. “The queen, my lady. Something seems wrong.”

Maleficent looked worried and waved for Diaval to come close. “Please take the fairy down; she won’t be able to make flight herself.” She flexed her wings and flew down to the Moors, easily able to find Aurora in the clearing. “Your majesty,” she said with a bow.

Aurora looked at her. “Not you too,” she said with a sigh of annoyance.

Maleficent blinked and stood up straight, her wings pulled in close to herself, as she moved over to her queen. “What’s wrong?”

Aurora hugged the fairy tightly, rare tears wanting to fall but she didn’t want to upset Maleficent by them. “Do you care for me because of the gifts given to me or because you truly care about me?”

“It can’t be because of both?” Maleficent asked, softly kissing Aurora’s hair as her wings wrapped around them. She rested her head there as she spoke. “If it was because of the spells, the kiss to wake you wouldn’t have worked. If it was because of spells, I wouldn’t have been able to crown you queen of both realms.” She kissed the middle of Aurora’s neck, smiling as the queen shivered against her. “The feelings shared between us are not of a spell, other than love, and that is something that a fairy cannot weave. No matter how strong the fairy or how beautiful the woman.”

Aurora smiled and kissed her fairy lovingly. “What would I do without you?”

“You’ll never have to find out, I promise,” Maleficent replied. She flared out her wings and smiled. “Are you ready?”

“Always.” Aurora wrapped her arms around Maleficent as tight as she could and kept her eyes open as they flew off the ground. There was a special thrill as they flew to Maleficent’s home in the clouds, free from the eyes of everyone who wanted her to be perfect, and just be loved by the only being she who truly loved her.


End file.
